<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】Such a Good Day by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489202">【JayTim】Such a Good Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Baker! Jason Todd, JayTim Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason注意到店內的客人很久了，今天終於有機會認識他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】Such a Good Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 啊，大家接下來這幾天，都會看到我很煩地發新的文章了wwwww</p><p>＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 1 - Barker AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每個周末，早上十點到晚上七點。 <br/>  <br/>Jason Todd早就注意到那個每次到店裡，都會坐在角落的男孩子。那個黑髮藍眼的男生在這兩個月內，在相同的時間待在相同的位置上。十指一直在他的手提電腦鍵盤上飛舞，偶爾會把眼鏡拿下來，雙指搓揉眉心。 <br/>  <br/>Jason並不經常在店面中坐著，更多時候都是在廚房中為顧客炮製食物。店裡的蛋糕、麵包和飲料都是他一手包辦的。好吧，說實話他就是這家咖啡店的老闆，不過他一般他不怎麼喜歡和人相處，店面的服務都是由兩位工讀生——Roy和Kory負責的。他不是在廚房中，就是在後巷中抽煙，看著香煙徐徐向上，模糊了他的視線。 <br/>  <br/>那個男生很年輕，看上去大概就16或是17歲左右，一般穿著寬鬆的衛衣，只顯出他瘦小的身軀。有時候Jason會在廚房中瞥向那個男生，店內暖黃色的燈光打在男孩的身上，模糊了Jason的視線。這個男生每次都只點美式咖啡，一杯喝完又點一杯，除了不時上個廁所和去點單以外，一直待在那個位置上不停的處理事情，連東西也不吃。 <br/>  <br/>男孩的聲音很清脆，像是炎炎夏日中吹過的微風，讓人情不自禁地向他投向目光。Jason是這樣相信的，不然他無法解釋為甚麼總是會想要看向男生。 <br/>  <br/>這一天Roy和Kory需要期末考，無法到店內繼續工作。Jason只得自己一個打理店舖。所幸的是今天客人不多，或許作為老闆來說這不算是幸運吧，Jason不太清楚。而今天一整天的顧客就只有男生一人，對方一如既往從十點就到了店裡。 <br/>  <br/>當掛在門口的風鈴隨著玻璃門被推開而響起，馬上吸引了無所事事地坐在收銀機前的Jason的注意。湖水綠對上了深藍的眼眸。某種直覺告訴男人，今天會和平日有所不同。他站了起來，迎接他的客人。 <br/>  <br/>這嚴格意義上來說是Jason第一次看到男生，雖說自己高於美國男性的平均身高，但是對方比自己想像中更瘦小，男人不得不低頭看著眼前的男孩。男生今天穿著一件闊大的紅色衛衣，襯得他的皮膚更白晢，雙手縮在稍長的衣袖當中，只露出指尖，雙手握緊了背包的肩帶。在男生開口點單前，Jason的嘴巴比腦袋更快︰「一杯美式是嗎？」 <br/>  <br/>男生皺起眉頭，疑惑地看著眼前初前見面的陌生人，思考著怎麼對方會知道自己想喝甚麼。看到男孩的表情，Jason不由得在心底中操了一聲，有些尷尬地搔過後頸，把責任推到他的員工身上。「因為有時聽到Kory和Roy說你每次來都只點美式。嗨，我是Jason Todd，這裡的老闆。」然後伸出另一隻手到男生的面前。 <br/>  <br/>感受到比自己小一號的手握上了自己的大手，男孩了然地看向對方，勾起了一個小小的笑容︰「嗨，我是Tim Drake。」Jason放開了Tim的手，接過對方遞過來的錢，便轉過身開始為他調製咖啡，同時不自覺地把Tim的名字來回咀嚼，也沒有發現自己的嘴角揚起了笑容。 <br/>  <br/>Tim……Timothy……Timmy…… <br/>  <br/>Jason不得不承認他挺喜歡握著Tim的手的觸感，不知為何，當他握著對方的手時，會想起在廚房在蛋糕上擠出來的奶油，他倏然驚悟那些小女孩為何如此喜歡蛋糕上的奶油，雪白且軟滑。他喜歡Tim的名字在自己口中來回咀嚼的感覺，就像是吃不膩的奶油草莓，甜而不膩，這感覺…很對。 <br/>  <br/>當Jason把美式放到Tim面前的時候，垂眼就能看到對方的電腦屏幕上滿滿都是文字，大抵是他的論文吧。Tim看到男人拿著咖啡走過來的時候，友好地抬頭向他展露笑容。「謝謝，Mr. Todd。」不熟悉的稱呼讓Jason一頓，並不是沒有人會這樣喊他，只是很少有人會這樣叫他。 <br/>  <br/>「Jason就好了。」Tim眨眨眼，仰著頭看眼前高大的男人，心裡突然漏了一拍，只能下意識地回覆︰「Jason……」被喚到的男人把左手提到額前，食指和中指並攏，向前一揮，便笑著回到收銀桌後面。Tim覺得自己的臉有點燙，只得搖搖頭，嘗試把其他的想法晃出腦海，便拿起咖啡杯輕嘬一口。 <br/>  <br/>他們就這樣分享著讓人舒適的沉默，Jason並不是一個喜歡用電話的人，他就在桌上看著Tim一直在電腦上搗弄他的東西。這讓他有更多的時間觀察男生的外貌，紅色的衛衣像是把他包裹著一樣，白晢的皮膚顯得略帶粉紅，口腔突如其來多出的分泌讓Jason下意識地吞嚥一口。 <br/>  <br/>男生暗藍的雙眸映著屏幕反射的光芒，如同藏在海底深處的那顆等待被發挖的藍寶石。Tim抿一口美式，半圈咖啡色的泡沫沾在上唇邊上，粉紅色的舌頭伸出來舔掉白沫，似乎是感受到Jason的視線，男生終於把那雙藍寶石投向湖水綠之中。他們的眼神就在空氣和對方的交纏，時間凝固在這瞬間，誰都沒有移開視線。 <br/>  <br/>直到Tim的手機鈴聲響起，二人才猛然把視線抽離對方的。Tim有點慌亂地接聽電話，把微燙的臉頰轉向牆壁，Jason則輕咳一聲，試圖把內心奇怪的感覺吐出，他現在真的非常需要一根香煙去理清思路。在只有兩人的店中，他可以聽見男生清澈的聲音在店中回盪著。 <br/>  <br/>「Steph…我在寫了……嗯…在外面靈感比較好…….對…嗯……知道了……我也愛你。」所以他是有女朋友了嗎？Jason默默在心中總結，現在他確實需要一根香煙，也許不再只是理清思路這麼簡單，更多是悼念那才剛發芽卻無疾而終的好感。看到Tim已經掛斷了電話，Jason才走過去跟男生說︰「我先去後巷抽根煙，先替我看一下店面可以嗎，Tim？」聽到他的聲音，男生馬上回過頭看著對方。 <br/>  <br/>Tim抬頭看著這裡的老闆，揚起了有點質疑又得意的微笑︰「你就不怕我把你的店賣了？」Jason看著對方那暗藍的雙眼中閃爍著狡黠的色彩，嘴角勾起了個笑容，指頭不輕不重地往對方的額上彈了一下︰「就看你有甚麼本事了，Timmy。」被喚到的男生不自然地迴避了他的注視，一褪剛剛調皮的態度，點點頭，小聲地回應到︰「好了，你去吧。」Jason對於男生突如其來的改變有些不惑，然而他甚麼都沒說就離開了。 <br/>  <br/>靠在後巷紅磚牆上的Jason把白襯衫的袖子拉高，從褲袋中拿出煙盒，提出了一根細長的香煙。Jason並不急著點燃它，只是漫無目的地用修長的指尖轉動著煙草。隔了好一會才把它遞到嘴邊，點燃煙蒂，深吸一口，讓尼古丁盈滿他的肺葉，再徐徐呼出，慵懶地看著煙霧屢屢上升，頃刻蒙蔽了眼前部份景物，最終煙消雲散。 <br/>  <br/>指尖抖動那沒抽完的半截的香煙，煙灰落到地上留下印記，Jason忽然不想感受那眩暈感，把香煙掉到地上，鞋尖用力地撳滅了煙蒂。在他回到店面前，沒有忘記把雙手清洗乾淨才回去。Jason在店內的書櫃中隨意拿起了一本先前還沒看完的小說，坐在收銀桌前的椅子上坐著，沒有察覺到男生偶爾向他投來的目光。 <br/>  <br/>時間滴塔滴塔地不知道跑動了多久，當Jason注意到的時候，時針已直直地指向「2」。男人把小說合上，瞥見男生還沒有任何點午飯的欲望，Jason不加思索便走到廚房中，正全神貫注於工作上的Tim竟沒有意識到男人突然的離開。直到他聽到廚房門扉被推開時，Jason已經是捧著兩碟意粉從廚房出來了。 <br/>  <br/>Tim看向男人，眼睛隨著他的動作一直移動，直到看見那盤散發著誘人香氣的意粉放到了他面前。Jason拉開Tim對面的凳子，後者不知道是為了凳腳和地面磨擦所發出的聲音，還是由於Jason這種自來熟的態度而輕皺眉頭。 <br/>  <br/>「我...這多少錢？」Tim有點不好意思地看著Jason，男人只是毫不在意地揮揮手︰「不，只是剛做多了一點。」男生把盤子往Jason的方向推去︰「沒事，我不餓。」就在這個時候，Tim的肚子非常巧合地響起，惹得男生的臉不自覺地燒起來，有點尷尬地摸了下扁平的肚皮。看到他可愛的反應，Jason不住輕笑著把叉子遞給Tim︰「對的，可不能讓你餓著呢，Kid。」臉上的紅意又多加幾分。 <br/>  <br/>「我沒有那麼年輕，Jason。」Tim乖乖地接過那隻叉子，然後把電腦闔上就開始和對方一起吃午飯。Jason則笑著把意粉放到自己的嘴裡，有些口齒不清地說道︰「可你看上去就像16、17歲的樣子。」男生顯然被他的話逗樂了，忍不住掩著嘴巴笑了起來，雙眼瞇出了好看的半月︰「難以置信……我已經21歲了。」Jason不由得被對方這個答案震驚到了，眼前的男生一點都不像是已經成年的樣子，也許是因為對方的娃娃臉，也有可能是因為他看上去瘦弱的身軀，和Jason當年16、17歲時差不多。 <br/>  <br/>Tim還在輕笑著搖頭，終於把叉子插到意粉中，轉動著叉子把麵條捲起來。在男生把食物放進嘴巴的瞬間，暗藍的雙眸頓時亮起來了，急不及待又往嘴巴內塞了好幾口意面，臉頰像是倉鼠一樣鼓起來，眼睛迎上Jason的，似乎是想要說甚麼，卻又因為滿嘴東西而無法說話。「嗯哼，我知道。」不得不說Jason對自己的廚藝還是很有自信的，不需等待他的回應就已經知道對方想要說甚麼，贏得了Tim一個白眼。 <br/>  <br/>「我還以為這裡只提供蛋糕？沒想到你做的意粉還不錯。」把嘴裡的意粉吞嚥後，Tim終於可以開口說話。Jason一邊咬動嘴裡的食物，一邊回應道︰「這是員工福利。」聞言，男生不住挑了下眉頭笑著說︰「所以…我現在成你的員工？」思考了半嚮，Jason知道自己其實不在意Tim是否成為自己的員工，但如果這能讓對方多出現在這裡的話，看似也是個不錯的辦法。 <br/>  <br/>「只要你不介意的話。」說實話謍運這家店舖不需要更多的人，他已經有兩位能幹的工讀生了，但他的嘴巴總是比腦袋動得快。他看著Tim逐漸露出了一個小小的笑容︰「這聽起來還不錯，不過……如果我還來這裡工作的話，我的編輯她可能不太樂意呢。」聯想到剛剛男生的通話，難不成和他說話的是他的編輯？ <br/>  <br/>不過就算是這樣，也不代表她不是他的女朋友。 <br/>  <br/>Tim眨眨眼睛看向Jason，眉頭輕皺地歪歪頭︰「你說甚麼？」Jason才意識到自己把話說出口了，他略帶尷尬地笑著說︰「不，沒甚麼大不了的事情。」Tim似乎是不太賣帳，不過沒有再問甚麼。然而明眼人可以看出他還在思考這件事情，天知道Jason並不想讓男生繼續思考他的話是甚麼意思，但他也不好說甚麼。本來環繞在他們身邊的愉快氛圍倏然顯得僵硬，空氣間只回盪著吃東西的聲音。 <br/>  <br/>「如果……她不是呢？」Tim猶豫地吞出這句話，男人沒有跟上他的思路，不太清楚他說的是甚麼。Tim只得嘆了口氣，再次說到︰「我指，如果她不是我的女朋友，那你會怎麼樣嗎？」這次多加了一份堅定，雙眼也對上Jason的，後者一時語塞，思考到底男生的話中到底是甚麼意思，他無論怎樣想，都覺得男生在嘗試給他暗示，一些通往未知方向的暗示。 <br/>  <br/>大抵是因為Jason的思考時間太長，沒有回應Tim的話，男生的眼神黯淡下來，沒有再看向男人。Tim把叉子放下來，把已經吃完的盤子推到Jason的面前，然後把電腦再次放到自己的面前，迴避男人的目光。「謝謝你，我吃飽了。」看到Tim這樣的反應，Jason清楚地感覺到自己剛才是錯過了對方的暗示，他現在卻不知道該如何開口，解決這種狀況並不是他擅長的事情。於是他只好收起兩個空盤子，僥僥地走回廚房裡面。 <br/>  <br/>Jason看了眼他所在的地方，大概有了個想法可以怎麼解決這個問題，只希望男生不會因為剛剛的行為而提前離去。時針又跑了好一會，坐在店裡的Tim無法想到甚麼有用的靈感，他所有的思緒都集中在剛剛他和Jason的對話中。他會來到這個店舖並不是偶然發生的事情，男生的家就在對街的街角，書房的窗戶可以看到街道上的人和事。 <br/>  <br/>Tim在第一次進到Jason的店以前，就已經一直在書房中觀察這個男人，某種程度來說他可能是個偷窺狂，他猜。他並沒有真正認識對方，只是隔著窗戶在遠處偷看男人，猜想他到底會發生甚麼事，經歷了甚麼，而他也無法解釋自己為何會在這個陌生人身上找到靈感。直到一天，一切的想像都無法再滿足Tim，就在同一天，他踏進了男人的店裡。 <br/>  <br/>咬著下唇，Tim腦海中一直在回放剛剛他們的對話，他是太急躁了嗎？也許他嚇到了Jason，對方說不定沒有和自己一樣的想法，走錯一步就足以讓他一直以來的希望被打碎了。Tim把微長的黑髮勾到耳背後，在心底中嘆了口氣。本來這一天開始的時候就很完美，直到剛剛吃完飯的時候，愚蠢的、急躁的Timothy Jackson Drake。 <br/>  <br/>沉浸在思緒中的Tim並沒有看到Jason走近了自己，當對方把一片蛋糕放到他面前時，馬上就把頭抬起來看著Jason那棱角分明的臉。「如果她不是你的女朋友，我會這樣做。」Jason試圖展露一個帥氣的笑容，但因為有點不知所措，擺出來的表情有點滑稽，但Tim還是發現自己無可救藥的感受到內心的鼓動。理解到男人的意思，Tim剛剛仍亂成一團的腦袋終於解開了，揚出一個微笑，接過男人手中遞給他的叉子。 <br/>  <br/>「我猜一個愛喝美式的人應該不是怎樣喜好甜味？這是我想到比較不甜膩的東西了。」Tim看著眼前的蛋糕，從它佛手柑的香味聞起來，這大櫬是伯爵茶千層蛋糕吧。Jason說得對，他確實不是個甜食愛好者，所以才會在到店時只喝美式，而不點其他的食物。 <br/>  <br/>Tim嚐了一口蛋糕，甜而不膩的味道自舌尖蔓延至身軀，稍稍嚐過後他就知道他會沉溺其中。Jason對他的口味意外地捕捉得精準，淡淡的奶油混合濃郁的茶香侵占他的味蕾，Tim想要更多。他咬著叉子看向Jason，嘴角露出了一個若有似無的笑容︰「就只有這樣？」語氣中帶著無法忽視的暗示，這次Jason不會再讓這個機會流失了。 <br/>  <br/>「也許，如果他不介意的話，我可以提前打烊，在晚飯時間之前一起出去。」噢天啊，Tim不敢承認但他很希望這是對方正在向他示好的暗示，他嘗試保持冷靜，又用叉子在蛋糕上戳了一角，嘴角卻毫不自控地揚起了一個過於燦爛的笑容。「我想他並不介意？不過他並不希望自己一個人吃完這塊蛋糕，所以……你覺得呢？」Jason溫暖的大手抓過Tim握著叉子的手，站了起來伏身向前，把那口蛋糕一下子吃進去。 <br/>  <br/>Jason那雙銳利的湖水綠雙眼靠得很近，Tim可以感受到對方那溫熱的氣息打在他的臉上。太近了，好燙。男生知道自己的臉現在肯定已經變得通紅，卻無法移開視線。他想要組織話語，嘴巴張張合合的卻不知道要說甚麼。先感受到的是Jason的眼神，再來是氣息，然後是相碰的鼻尖，接下來是只要稍後欠身，就能貼上對方的唇瓣。 <br/>  <br/>「我想我們吃完就能出去了，Timmy。」刻意壓低了聲線，充滿魅惑的男低音顫動了男生的心弦。Tim把還握叉子的手放下，另一隻手情不自禁地撫到男人的臉上︰「我也是這麼想的…Jay……」說完就主動地把腦袋向前靠去，獻上自己的雙唇。Tim意識到Jason正在向自己靠得更近，在對方可以加深這個吻之前，他先把手搭到男人的肩上，讓自己可以抽離這個吻。 <br/>  <br/>對於Jason因為被打斷了親吻而無意識發出低吼聲，Tim不自覺地輕笑起來。「這可取決於你的表現。」Jason揉揉男生柔軟的頭髮，以自己也難以相信的溫柔語氣和Tim說道︰「好吧，這還算公平。快把蛋糕吃完，我先收拾一下。」語畢，Jason迅速在Tim的額上留下一吻，才慢慢地走到廚房開始收拾。看到Jason的背影消失在自己眼前，終於忍不住勾出了一個甜蜜的笑容。 <br/>  <br/>看來今天還是個好日子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>對！我愛伯爵茶的一切！！！我想吃伯爵茶蛋糕了！！！！！！！！（閉嘴</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>